Starting High School
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Leave It To Beaver- Beaver begins a new chapter. Is Larry Mondello back in Mayfield? Beaver's aunt comes to visit and causes trouble. Read and Review.. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Beaver is in high school, Wally is in college as this is in the 7****th**** Season that didn't happen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the show at all. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Beaver started his first day at Mayfield High alone. Unlike when he began grammar school and his brother Wally was in the 6th grade, Beaver had to start high school without him, now that Wally was at State. He was glad his old fashioned Aunt Martha accepted him going to Mayfield since she offered to send him to Fallbrook School in New England where four generations of Bronson boys had gone. As Beaver walked to school, he met up with Gilbert and Richard as they talked about going to school.

"Boy Beav, I'm glad you decided to go to high school with us. It just wouldn't be the same without you," Gilbert said.

"Yeah. But hey, we'll meet new people and girls."

"Yeah, that's true," Beaver said then continued, "Hey, isn't that Whitey?"

"Hey, yeah that is Whitey," Gilbert said as they walked towards Whitey who was in the hallway.

"Hey Beav, glad you are here with us," Whitey told him.

"Thanks Whitey," Beaver looked to see some other classmates of his walking to their classrooms.

Gilbert and his friends walked through a hall to find a bulletin board then Gilbert said, "We will get new teachers every period just like when we started the 7th grade in grammar school.

"Yeah. Look at this list." Beaver said as the boys looked at who was in their classes then continued, "Looks like creepy Judy is back. I thought she moved."

"No, her dad knew the superintendent and didn't like Miss Landers and the teachers we had so he just had her put in with other teachers," Richard said.

"How do you know that?" Beaver asked.

"Cause I heard my dad talking on the phone about Judy's dad."

"Boy, I sure hope she isn't as creepy as she was before she left our class," Beaver said.

"Hey Beaver," Terry yelled to him as Beaver turned towards him as Gilbert and Richard went to their classes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to try out for football?" Terry asked.

"Yeah. What will you do?" Beaver replied with a question.

"I don't know. I think quarterback is what I want to try out for. I heard the coach will have everybody fight for their spots," Terry said.

Later at football practice the coach told the returning players they will fight for their positions. After a long, grueling practice everyone went home and Beaver felt very tired and hungry as it was close to suppertime when he came home and he opened the door.

"Beaver, you are finally home," Ward said as he walked to the door from the den, after hearing it open.

"Yeah, Dad, we had a tough practice."

"Well, go wash up, because supper is almost ready," Ward told him as Beaver went upstairs to put his books away then washed his hands then Ward continued, "June, Beaver's home and he went to wash up."

"Okay dear."

**At the dinner table—**

"So Beaver how was your first day of school?" June asked then she took a bite.

"It was good. I got a few teachers that Wally had and they asked about him."

"Well, don't let that bother you and you just be Theodore and try not to be like someone you are not," Ward told him.

"Okay Dad."

"So do you think you will make the team?" June asked.

"I don't know but he will put the list out this Friday and we will know."

"Well, just do the best you can," Ward told him as he took a bite of his food.

After supper Ward and June were doing the dishes while Beaver was upstairs.

"I think Beaver will get a good night's sleep tonight since he looked quite tired," Ward said as he was given a plate to dry.

"Yes he was." June said then continued, "Well, I guess he's growing up since he's taking a shower and we didn't have to tell him."

"Yeah. I wonder if he will fall asleep doing his homework," Ward said as he was given another plate to dry.

"So anything new at the office?"

"Well, you might want to buy a bathing suit that makes you look good so we both can spend a week in the fun San Diego sun for a week," Ward told her.

"Oh, Ward. I have always wanted to go there," June said romantically then continued, "You think Beaver will be okay, alone for a week?"

"I think we should have him stay at the Bates or Whitneys."

"Okay," June said then continued, "Where's your checkbook?" She smiled at him as he smiled back and hugged her.

After Beaver finished his shower, he had started on his homework as he yawned then he finally finished. He laid on his bed thinking about Wally, as the sandman had started to overcome his eyelids and he started to yawn even more then his eyelids closed.

**An hour later-**

Beaver stirred as he heard some yelling downstairs then as he finally awoke, he heard his name being called then Ward came into the room.

"Beaver, are you alright?" Ward asked as he walked over to Beaver's bed. Beaver was sitting up on his bed.

"Yeah Dad, I just fell asleep, that's all. What's wrong?"

"Your mom and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the malt shop with us to get some sodas?" Ward explained with a question.

"No, thanks Dad."

"Okay, but maybe you should go to bed early since you might have a tough practice tomorrow," Ward said with a pat to his back as June came upstairs since she wanted to know what was going on.

"What's going on Ward?" June asked as she saw Beaver sitting up.

"Beaver is going to bed early, I think the practice has worn him out, don't you think so Beav?"

"Yeah. I'm going to bed." Beaver said then continued, "Goodnight Mom, Dad."

"Good night Beaver." Ward and June said to him then they both left the room and Beaver went to bed.

**The next morning—**

Beaver headed off to school when he heard someone from behind yelling to him.

"Beaver!! Hey Beaver, wait up!!" A chubby, brown haired boy who was as tall as Beaver ran from behind.

Beaver looked to see who it was but was shocked as to who he thought it was.


	2. Larry?

"Larry? You're back?!" Beaver stopped in his tracks and asked his friend, who he hadn't seen in 4 years. He was very excited and he had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. My dad got transferred back and my sister finally got married."

"I'm glad to have you back Larry, where did you go?" Beaver asked as they both started walking to school.

"Cincinnati."

"Oh, how did you like it?" Beaver asked as they entered the school.

"I hated it," Larry started then continued." I'll see ya Beav."

"See ya, Larry."

After football practice was over that was quite short, Beaver went home to drop off his books and went to the malt shop. Beaver sat in the booth when Claire and her friend came and sat across from him in the empty booth seat.

"Hi Claire," he smiled at her.

"Hi Theodore," she said as she smiled then continued, "This is my cousin, Leslie. She's visiting from boarding school."

"Hi Leslie," Beaver said as she exchanged pleasantries with him.

"Beaver, do you think you can find someone to go out with Leslie to the party on Friday?" Claire asked him.

"Yeah Beaver, I really want to go. I can sound like an adult to get your mom's okay so you can go to the party."

"I'll see what I can do," Beaver said with a smile.

"Leslie can pretend to be my mom and ask your mom," Claire said.

"Okay and I'll see if I can get anyone to go with Leslie to the party. I was thinking of having them meet her here. 'Cause I remember doing something like this for my brother a few years back since his date had a sister and I never met her we both were scared to go to the movies with our siblings."

"Okay, that's an idea," Claire said.

"But I don't know if my parents will let me go to the party," Beaver said with apprehension.

"Well, think about it," Claire said as she pinched Beaver's cheek while she and Leslie left.

Beaver got a funny feeling about the party as Larry walked into the malt shop then sat across from Beaver.

"Hey Beav, what happened when I was gone?"

"Boy, I got so much to tell you Larry, I could forget to go home!!" Beaver said.

"Really Beav? Did Eddie get beat up or did Judy get yelled at by Miss Landers?"

"No, but Wally got socked by Eddie because he thought Wally was trying to move in on his girl." Beaver said as Larry laughed then Beaver continued. "It turned out that Wally was trying on a sweater Eddie's girl was making for him. Wally and Eddie made up, oh and Judy left after you did."

"Yeah, I saw her today and we talked. She didn't know I left and I didn't know she left," Larry said.

"So do you live in the same house?" Beaver asked.

"Yea and my dad is going to be home more often."

"No foolin'?" Beaver asked.

"Nope but my mom says, we'll see about that."

Both boys started for home as they kept talking.

"Did you make lots of friends in Cincinnati?" Beaver asked.

"Sorta but they kinda did the same things I did to you," Larry said as they walked towards Beaver's house.

"No foolin'?" Beaver asked as they stopped in front of his house.

"Well, I'll see ya Beav'."

"I'll see ya Larry, and welcome home," Beaver said as he walked to the door and Larry walked home.

**The Next Day at Ward's work—**

Ward had gotten off the phone with a very good friend of his who needed his advice and would meet him at a Chinese restaurant for lunch.

"Hi, Ward," Zach said as he saw Ward after walking in and sat at the booth across from him.

"Hi Zach," Ward said then continued, "Want to order anything?"

"Sure," Zach said as the waitress came over and they made their order.

"So, Claire is going to graduate in two years huh?" Ward said as he pat his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't believe I did it without Lucy. I did ask for advice quite a bit."

"Well, Lucy is probably looking down from heaven and smiling that Claire is growing up to be one fine young lady," Ward said.

"Yeah but uh, I found out something from the mother of a friend of Claire's," Zach said worriedly.

"You did?"

Their food was served as they ate and talked.

"What's the problem?" Ward asked as he listened.

"Well, I am very happy with Darlene and she and Claire are really good to each other since before I met her it was just me and Claire. My niece has been visiting and recently I learned that Claire has a boyfriend who just started high school and she has a party coming up Friday."

"Wow, so he must be 14 or 15 and she's how old? 16?" Ward said then asked.

"Actually she just turned 17 and I want her to break up with him but I want her to make her own decisions. In fact her cousin is about 13 years old and I don't want her cousin to think its okay to go out with older or younger guys her age."

"Yeah, if I was the father of the boy, I wouldn't want him dating a 17 year old," Ward said then continued, "but I would feel the same way you do."

"Will she be mad at me if I tell her that she can't have the party? I overheard her telling her friends that she was going to have someone pretend to be me and get some of the kid's parents to okay the kid going to the party. And I already don't like the party."

"I'm sure she will but all you can do is suggest to her how she feels about the boyfriend. Why she is interested in him? Maybe take her out to dinner or something, just you and her and talk about things without letting her know what you are trying to find out," Ward suggested then continued. "Are you and Darlene going out of town?"

"Yes, we will."

"How did the friend hear about the party?" Ward asked with a sly smile.

"The friend was at the malt shop buying some things and overheard Claire and her friends talking."

"Tell her, you know about it but don't tell her how you found out." Ward smiled as he said then continued. "About a year ago, a friend of mine's son borrowed my car so he could take Wally and Beaver to the track meet since his car wasn't running right so I made some rules. Then a few days later a co-worker came up to me and said he saw my kids and my friend's son we both know pushing my car off the camelback cut off. I told Wally and Theodore I knew about it. The looks on their faces, was priceless. They looked like I had said a bad word or something." Ward laughed.

"I'm sure it was. I can do that, thanks Ward," Zach said then they finished their lunch, paid for it then went back to work.

**Meanwhile at the Cleaver home—**

June was on the phone.

"Hello? Yes. This is Mrs. Cleaver. If Beaver isn't doing anything Friday I'm sure he would love to go to the party for Leslie's birthday but I need to find out if he has a football game that night since he does practice this week," June said then after a few minutes hung up and Ward came home.

"Hi Dear," June said as Ward put his briefcase on the chair then walked over and kissed her after she hung up.

"Hi." Ward said then continued. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, Beaver was invited to a party on Friday but I told them as long as he doesn't have a game, it's okay."

Ward looked at her as he sat on the chair then she sat on the edge of the table facing him.

"Ward? What's wrong?"

Ward thought to himself and hoped it was just a coincidence and that Beaver was not the boy dating Claire. Ward told her it was nothing other than he was really hungry even though June thought he was hiding something.

**Friday at practice—**

After practice had finished, the players went to the door that had the list of students who made the team as Beaver waited till they were done then he used his finger to find his name.


	3. Relationship going south?

Beaver went to the malt shop after he looked at the list; Claire and Leslie met him there.

"Oh, hi Claire, Leslie," Beaver said as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Hi. The party is off because my dad heard about the party. I just don't know how he knew!" Claire said with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry it's off but I guess its okay since I couldn't find anyone to go with Leslie."

Beaver looked at the table as they talked even though they didn't notice that Beaver wasn't really listening since he wasn't very happy.

"Well, I did find someone for Leslie and maybe we can just go to my house and hang around," Claire said.

"Okay but I'll have to ask my parents if I can have dinner at your house first."

"Its okay, my friend's mom already called your mom and she said okay," Claire said.

"Oh," Beaver said then after they talked they went home.

Beaver opened the door to the kitchen and saw June cutting some carrots then she stopped when he walked in.

"Well, Beaver, looks like you will be going out with your friend's house for dinner instead of the party."

"Yeah, Claire told me," Beaver said unenthusiastically.

"Who is Claire? What's wrong Beaver?"

"She is a friend who is going to be at the dinner," Beaver said sadly then he continued. "I didn't make the team."

"Oh, I'm sorry Beaver," June said sadly.

"Its okay, Mom."

Ward walked in through the kitchen.

"Hi dear, hi Beaver," Ward said then kissed June.

"Hi, Dad," Beaver said then June told him. "He didn't make the team and he's been invited to dinner tonight."

"I'm sorry you didn't make the team but the answer is no," Ward said firmly as Beaver and June looked at him.

"No what?" Beaver asked.

"No to dinner, you are eating with us," he responded firmly.

"Beaver, go on upstairs so I can talk to your father." Beaver went through the door leading to the hall to go upstairs.

"Ward, Claire's friend's mother called and invited her, her cousin and two friends for dinner. What has gotten into you?" June said then continued, "I talked to Claire's father, Zach and he told me that he and Darlene were leaving town today and since the party was cancelled he thought it would be nice for her to go to dinner. There is someone home."

Since Ward wasn't in a happy mood, he didn't want June to know what he heard about Claire, he thought for a moment then he called Beaver to the kitchen.

"Beaver, I've changed my mind, you can go to dinner but you need to be home by 8 tonight," Ward said then continued. "Do you get picked up?"

"Okay, Dad. No, I can go to Joe's house since he is a friend of Claire's and lives a few blocks from me."

"Go get washed up," June said as Ward sighed unhappily and Beaver who felt perky and happy went upstairs to wash up. June then continued. "Ward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, I guess I've been working too hard," he giggled quietly even though she still felt he was hiding something.

While Ward and June ate, Beaver was at the friend's dinner as they talked about things while the adult in the house was upstairs. They talked about having parties after a football game that would include beer, why Mrs. Adams is a mean witch, prom dates, what school their parents want them to go to after high school and a high school play. Beaver started to feel a little left out since they talked about things that he wasn't interested in but when it was time to go home Claire never said good bye as they decided to go to another friend's house while he went home.

He told Ward and June the dinner went well and glad he went, then went upstairs to do his homework; June went to read while Ward tried to fix the plug on the toaster in the kitchen which he finished twenty minutes later. He joined June on the couch to read and talk to her.

"So June, I found out about our trip to San Diego," he told her as she turned to look at him.

"You did? When is the trip, dear?" June asked

"In three weeks," he smiled then continued. "And I got some places I'd like to take you dear."

"Oh, Ward!!" June said excitedly then they both kissed.

A few days later Beaver and Larry were at Larry's house, in his room talking about things.

"So Beav, I guess your dad didn't let you keep that race car you won, huh?"

"Oh, that's right, you left after I won that race car. No, he wouldn't and it's funny, Eddie said I wouldn't be able to keep it," Beaver said then continued. "I hate it when he's right."

"Yeah, my dad would yell at me and he would take away the car if I had won it then he probably would hit me."

"Your dad still hits you?" Beaver said.

"Sometimes yeah, but my sister finally got married so I don't have to hear her laugh when my dad is hitting me."

"Wally went off to college," Beaver said.

"Hey, that's neat Beav. Oh, and I saw you with that girl again today, are you dating her?"

"Well, yeah," Beaver said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you Beav!! She could be as old as your mother!!"

"Hey, you leave my mother out of this and I love Claire!!" Beaver yelled even though he wasn't sure anymore.

"Okay, Beav. But just think about it, are you really happy with someone who is going to graduate in a year or two? I have a girlfriend, too."

"You do Larry?" Beaver asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's Juliana and she's in the same grade as I am," Larry told him.

"Okay Larry."

"I gotta leave 'cause I'm going to see her, so I'll see ya, Beav," Larry told him then they both left the house.

Beaver went home to see June was making lunch.

"Hi Beaver, just in time, I was going to call Mrs. Mondello to have you come home. And looks like it will just be you and me since your father is golfing," June said.

"Okay Mom. I'm hungry."

"So Beaver, how do you like having Larry back in Mayfield?" June asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm glad he's back because I missed him. Mom can I ask you something?" Beaver took a drink.

"Well, sure Beaver."

"When you first dated, a guy, did you ever think about why you liked him a lot? And how much older was he?"

"Well, Beaver—." The doorbell rang as June got up to get it.

"Aunt Martha!!?" June yelled in surprise.

"Aunt Martha?" Beaver said quietly to himself in confusion.


	4. Aunt Martha's suprise

Beaver walked into the hall to see Aunt Martha had made a surprise visit from Riverside.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We could have picked you up."

"Gee Mom, how could we do that when Dad's got the car?" Beaver just asked.

Once the door was closed they started to walk towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang as Beaver went to get it and let Gilbert in.

"Hey Gilbert."

"Hi Beav. Hi Mrs. Cleaver. Hi."

"Well, Theodore, you are looking more like a Bronson," Aunt Martha said not realizing Gilbert was there.

"That's funny, I thought you were Cleaver, Beav. What's a Bronson?" Gilbert asked as Aunt Martha looked at him shocked.

"I am a Cleaver. But my mom's side of the family were named Bronson before she met my dad."

Aunt Martha didn't like the comment but June apologized as she took her to the kitchen while Beaver was asked to put her luggage in the guest room.

"Sorry Beav, I didn't realize you had company."

"It's okay Gilbert, she made a surprise visit. I'm gonna have lunch so I'll come when I'm done, okay?" Beaver said sadly.

"Okay Beav. Something wrong?" Gilbert said then asked.

"No. No, it's okay."

Beaver went into the kitchen where Aunt Martha and June were having lunch as Beaver sat near the window to eat his sandwich.

Ward walked in through the front door, yelled he was home, as he put his golf bag in the closet then walked into the kitchen to see Beaver sitting at the window next to June and Aunt Martha next to her.

"Aunt Martha!! Hi."

Ward sat down next to Beaver as June offered to make him a sandwich and coffee which he accepted.

"Hello Ward."

"How did you get here? This is a nice surprise," Ward said as they all talked.

"I wanted to surprise you and will only be here for a few days." She said then continued as she looked at Beaver, "So Theodore, have you thought about what college you will go to?"

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Gee no Aunt Martha, I hadn't even thought about it yet. I just started high school."

"Oh, I see," Aunt Martha said.

"Well, Aunt Martha, we will talk about that when the time comes," Ward said then took a sip.

"Well, we must uphold the Bronson tradition of Bronson boys going to an Ivy League school like Harvard or Yale," Aunt Martha said then continued, "After all, I guess Wallace didn't want to go to an Ivy League school since he went to State instead."

Beaver looked at Ward and June as they looked at each other momentarily then smiled.

"Well, Aunt Martha Wally's grades weren't good enough to get into an Ivy League school even though he did apply," June told her then continued, "They were good enough to go to college."

"Yeah Aunt Martha, Wally is going to college," Beaver said.

After lunch, Beaver left to go for a walk around the park to think about Claire. He was gone so long it started to get dark, and June got worried about him.

"Ward, it's late, Beaver isn't home yet," June told him as he sat at his desk.

"Yes, I know. I think—" They heard the door open as they walked to the sliding door frame and saw Beaver.

"Beaver!! Are you alright?" June asked as she and Ward walked up to him.

"Yeah, I just was thinking about stuff."

"Why don't you go wash up for dinner," Ward said

"Can I have dinner later? I'm just not hungry right now," Beaver said somberly.

"Okay Beaver, you can have your dinner later," June said with a smile.

"Thanks," Beaver said.

He went upstairs to his room, closing the door as he sat in the chair near the bookcase thinking about what to do. Then after twenty minutes he heard Ward calling him, and told him he would be right down.

Aunt Martha and June did the dishes as June was happy Aunt Martha was visiting even though she hoped her aunt wasn't too upset about Wally not going to an Ivy League school.

"I'm glad that Ward is talking to Theodore about his friend who I thought was very rude."

"Aunt Martha, his friend had no idea you were over here and plus he doesn't know or understand how you feel about the Bronsons," June reminded her very old fashioned aunt.

"But still, that boy needs to show respect for his elders even if they aren't related," Aunt Martha said then continued, "June, I want to get a book from my suitcase to read. Okay?"

"Okay Aunt Martha."

As Aunt Martha walked back down the remaining stairs, she could hear Ward with the den doors open and heard him make a comment before she turned to the living room.

"—tell her it's not working out and that the feelings that were there aren't there anymore."


	5. The Breakup

Aunt Martha walked to the living room shocked by what she heard, sat on the couch and read her book when June came in, took the newspaper from the table and unfolded it to read a section. A few minutes later Ward came to the living room with a book in his hand from the den, sat on his chair and opened it.

"So Ward, is everything okay with Beaver?"

"Yes, June. Everything is okay with Beaver."

"That's good." She said then continued, "Ward?"

"Yes dear?" Ward asked as he looked at her.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, unless you want me to do something for you tomorrow," he told her.

"Yes, I need you to fix the garbage disposal, its sounding funny to me."

"Okay dear," Ward told her as he began reading, June and Aunt Martha read as well.

While June talked, Aunt Martha listened in by lowering her book then as Ward talked, she looked at him over her book as she pretended to read. She thought it was nice they talked about Beaver but wondered why Ward couldn't fix something without June asking him to.

**The next day—**

After Ward fixed the garbage disposal, he did yard work while June went shopping and Aunt Martha was on the phone with a friend when Beaver walked in from the kitchen to the hall and overheard her conversation.

"Yes, that's what I heard. What? You think I should ask him? No, I couldn't do that but I should tell June, she will be hurt. No, I am sure I heard right. He doesn't love her."

Beaver quietly snuck up stairs to think about what he heard as he was annoyed at the thought she would think his father would no longer love his mother. A while later, June came home and Aunt Martha helped her put the groceries away as well as make lunch then they both talked.

"June, you know, people change and sometimes it's good to change things in your life," Aunt Martha said as June looked at her confused.

"Oh?" June stopped and looked at her.

"Well, I think that people should tell other people how they really feel and sometimes it's best to just see how the person feels about you."

"What?!!" June said as she looked at her aunt.

Everyone had lunch but Ward noticed everyone was quiet then the phone rang as Beaver went to get it then he excused himself and left to go see Claire.

"Is everything okay?" Ward asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, Ward, everything is fine," Aunt Martha replied as June just smiled at him.

"Okay."

**At the malt shop—**

"Hi Claire," Beaver said as he smiled and sat at the booth across from her.

"H Beaver. I'm glad you could come and see me. Um--- there is something I need to talk about with you."

"Yeah, um, there is something I wanted to talk to you about too," Beaver said as they looked at each other.

"Beaver, I really like you and I had some good times together with you," she started.

"Yeah, so did I."

"But you see, I want to go out with guys my age and this isn't working out really," Claire told him considerately.

"Okay, I understand. So we shall be friends?" Beaver said then asked, glad she had the same feeling he did.

"Yes, were you going to tell me the same thing?"

"Yeah," Beaver said with a smile.

Beaver felt better that he wouldn't be dating someone else older than him since his parents didn't know anything about it and felt lighter now that he wouldn't have to lie to them. A week later Zach found out who Claire was dating but never told Ward since he didn't know if he knew and didn't want to embarrass him if he didn't. Also he was glad she was now dating a boy her age and hoped Beaver would find himself another girl his age.

They both shook hands and went to their homes then Beaver talked to Ward in the den as he closed the door.

"Dad, I overheard Aunt Martha talking to a friend and she overheard our conversation when we were in the den and I guess she doesn't think that you love Mom."

"Oh gosh. That would explain why they were so quiet at lunch," Ward said.

"What do we do Dad?"

"I will call your mother and you are going to tell her, I don't want us to embarrass Aunt Martha," Ward said as he opened one sliding door and called June. June came in as Ward told her that Beaver needed to talk to her and Ward left closing the door.

"Mom, Aunt Martha overheard Dad's and my conversation 'cause she thinks that Dad doesn't love you,"

"What's this?" June asked confused.

"I was going into the hall from the kitchen and I think Aunt Martha overheard Dad's and my conversation last night 'cause I heard her say she thinks that Dad doesn't love you." Beaver said then continued, "Aunt Martha talking to her friend on the phone and she said that she heard Dad say that he no longer loves you but really I needed some advice to break up with a girl."

"Oh, Beaver. I'll talk care of it," June said as she patted his shoulder than they both left the den as Beaver went upstairs and June went in the kitchen. Ward and Beaver went to the malt shop to talk about how things went with his former girlfriend.

Aunt Martha was cooking when June walked in then they both sat down.

"Aunt Martha, what did you mean change is good?"

"Well, maybe you should ask Ward how he feels about you?" Aunt Martha told her.

"What?! Ward? What makes you say that?" June asked pretending to be confused.

"Oh, well, I overheard him saying something that he no longer loves you," Aunt Martha told her.


	6. Understandings

As they both sat down on the chairs, June looked at Aunt Martha and said, "Oh, well, Aunt Martha, I know Ward still loves me and I'm sure you want the best for me and the boys since you love us all very much. I feel Ward is the very best as a husband, father, and the boys are going to very good schools."

"Well, if you say so," Aunt Martha said.

Ward and Beaver came home as Ward went into the den and Beaver went upstairs.

"Aunt Martha, Beaver needed some advice since he didn't look like he was happy about something,"

Dinner is ready so why don't you call Theodore and Ward," Aunt Martha hissed.

"Okay Aunt Martha," June said, a bit hurt that Aunt Martha would think that Ward didn't love her anymore.

**At the dinner table—**

Everyone was eating quietly, when they looked at each other then kept eating. Aunt Martha broke the silence.

"Theodore?"

"Yes, Aunt Martha?" Beaver asked then he took a bite.

"Did you have a good talk with your father?"

"Yes, I did," Beaver said as he looked at June and Ward then continued, "Why?"

"Well, don't you think you should tell your mother?" Aunt Martha asked.

"No."

"Well, why not?" Aunt Martha asked.

"Because Dad will tell her later," Beaver said, knowing Ward would tell June then continued, "I wanted to ask Mom something but you came over and I didn't think it was the right time to ask her."

"Oh Beaver, I'm sorry you never got to ask me what you wanted to," June said as she wondered what the question was.

"What were you going to ask her?" Aunt Martha asked.

"It's too late now cause I already did it," Beaver said.

"Did what?" June asked as both women and Ward looked at him.

"Dumped my girlfriend," Beaver said.

"Oh. Well, your mother didn't seem to keep the boyfriends I had arranged for her to meet," Aunt Martha said.

"Oh boy!" Beaver said as Ward looked at June shocked.

Well, Aunt Martha I never really cared for the guys you had arranged for me 'cause they would dump me after the first date."

"Gee Mom, why did they dump you?" Beaver asked confused.

"I don't know Beaver," she told him but was a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I think our dinner is getting cold, so shall we finish eating?" Ward suggested then everyone started to finish eating.

"Well, Theodore—" Aunt Martha started but was interrupted by June.

"Aunt Martha, our dinner is getting cold," June knew what Aunt Martha was going to say and she didn't want Beaver to get hurt.

After supper June and Ward did the dishes while Beaver was doing homework and Aunt Martha read.

"June? Are you okay," Ward asked as he took a plate to dry.

"I'm fine dear," June said even though she was kinda hurt.

"I was thinking, why don't we go to the store together."

"Okay," June said as they finished the dishes.

An hour later Aunt Martha was reading the paper, Ward and June were out and the doorbell rang. Aunt Martha called Beaver since Gilbert was at the door.

"Hi Gilbert, let's go to my room."

"Now Theodore, I need to talk to you after your friend leaves."

"Okay Aunt Martha," Beaver said then they both went upstairs and Beaver closed the door to his room.

"We kinda need to whisper because I don't want my aunt to listen in, what's up?" Beaver whispered.

"What does your aunt need to talk to you about?" Gilbert asked confused.

"I don't know. I think she's still mad about the idea of Wally not going to an Ivy League school and kinda wanted to uphold some tradition."

"Oh. One of my classmates has an aunt who wants him to go to an Ivy League college but she won't listen because he doesn't want to uphold any dumb old tradition."

"Yeah," Beaver said.

"I guess she's gonna clobber ya, huh?" Gilbert said then asked.

"What did you come here for anyway?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you had done the chapter 1 math yet?"

"No, Gilbert, I haven't. I'll call you when I get to it," Beaver told him.

Gilbert left while Beaver went to talk to Aunt Martha as he quietly walked to the couch.

"Did you want to see me Aunt Martha?" Beaver asked apprehension.

"You really shouldn't be dating. My brothers didn't meet girls until they were 17."

"Gee, Aunt Martha I don't want to wait to be an old man before I started dating. Are you still mad about Wally not upholding the family tradition?" Beaver said then asked with a concerned face.

"No. No, I'm not mad. I guess I just expected the tradition to go on. Aunt Martha realized that Beaver wasn't liking the talk.

"So, you won't stop being my aunt if I don't go to an Ivy League school or if I continue to date girls, will you?" Beaver asked with worry.

"Oh, of course I will not stop being your aunt," she told him in a reassured tone.

Beaver sighed then Aunt Martha told him she was done talking to him and he went to his room. Ward and June who had listened in on part of their conversation walked in.

"Aunt Martha?" Ward said as he and June sat next to her then continued, "I'm sorry that you overheard my conversation with Beaver."

"Aunt Martha, things are different now than they were when I was a girl and things have changed to where kids will be kids and at times misbehave.

"Yes, I've noticed some kids in Riverside don't dress the way my brothers and I used to and it seems children seem to misbehave at times.

"Aunt Martha, Beaver is a very good kid, and we didn't know he was dating a girl but Wally started dating about Beaver's age," Ward told her.

After they talked for a few minutes they went to read then a few hours later they went to bed.

**In Ward and June's room—**

They were in bed talking when Ward told her something that was important to him as they both whispered.

"You know June, I'm really sorry I didn't close the door but I didn't realize Aunt Martha and you were done with the dishes."

"Well, Ward, I told her I could finish the dishes alone since she was getting on my nerves.

"But you know I'm kinda glad the guys who dumped you after the first date did even though they were creeps."

"Oh?" June asked confused.

"Yeah, then how would I be able to meet such a wonderful woman," Ward told her they both kissed and went to sleep.


End file.
